I Love You English Version
by DiosaDeLaLuz
Summary: COMPLETE! Patty is captured by a demon who wants to perform a ritual to increase their power and Dante is hired by a demon to rescue that happen? [DanteXPatty]
1. Chapter 1

Hi first of all mean that this story originally wrote in Spanish and I thought translated into English with Google translator, I hope you understand.

I also want to thank emeraldd30, thank you very much without comment I had not noticed.

Chapter 1.-

Feelings

In the city of London a 19 year old with fair skin and wavy blond hair was sitting at one of his college friends, who he was quoted in the coffee shop after school.

Within seconds the waitress approached them to take your order.

\- Good afternoon, your order please. The waitress said as he handed each menu.

After reading it, both they ordered coffee with cream, while waiting for your order the young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes spoke.

\- Patty, I'll be straight with you, Do you want to be my girlfriend ?. He asked the young man looking into her eyes.

Patty surprised by the confession of the young, I had never crossed her mind that she liked a guy like him so popular, then the waitress returns with the order of the youth and then leave them alone again.

Patty closed her eyes for a second before answering, and in that second he saw in his memories to a tall man with blue eyes and silver hair that turned back to her, opened his eyes to see the young man sitting across from her, which he expects an answer.

\- Sorry, I can not be your girlfriend. He said sorry for rejecting it.

\- Why?. He asked the young man.

\- Because I ... I'm in love with another man. Patty responded with sweet to think of your beloved tone.

\- I understand, but... I hope we can still be friends ... He said smiling.

\- Yes, Of course. She answered for your smile while providing for his friendship with cups of coffee.

…

Patty walked home, Thoughtful confession of his partner in the coffee shop, really I did not expect. On reaching his room I leave their notebooks on the table and flopped on the bed.

\- Dante... He spoke as he closed his eyes and hugs his favorite teddy bear that was lying in bed, while some boys had rejected wondered ... do not remember exactly but if you know for whom he had rejected, another question came to mind, in that moment he fell in love demon hunter? I had already asked before, but he did not know the answer, I did not know the right time, I loved him only because he needed to see him ... when her mother brought her to London and he was no longer around, He likes to be with his mother, she looked for a long time and despite not being with her. I was happy because her mother was with her in his heart and also had friends in school and at home, because its employees were more than friends, just he is missing a person next, Dante.

I wondered what he was doing ... if remembered ... if you already had a girlfriend ... This last thought saddened, that was possible and she knew it, but she was determined to go back on vacation to see it, no matter if he had a girlfriend just wanted to see him, at that time one of the employees of his house knocked on the door informing him that dinner was ready, Patty jumped up from his bed smiling.

\- Yes, thank you. Replied as he left his room.

…

In a cluttered office a man with silver hair and blue eyes was, He is sitting in a chair with his feet on the desk watching without much interest a magazine while listening to music, to turn the pages saw a woman dresses were on offer and unwittingly thought of a blonde girl of 12 years who always won you in poker and ordered his office.

\- Patty ... He said as he closed the magazine and put aside the desktop, I wondered how was ... I had not seen in seven years, surely he was a young beautiful surrounded by suitors ... He felt a blow to the heart to think that Patty could then be walking hand in hand with her boyfriend in the park and then a kiss, but... even if she had to see her boyfriend want to tell her he loved her again ...

…

On the roof of a building stood a young man with dark brown hair alongside a woman with reddish hair ...

\- Jonathan ... I found the location of the target. She said.

\- Where is it ?. He replied the young man.

\- In London ... She replied.

\- So here we go, we have no time to lose, Sathela.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! before starting the chapter, I want to thank you for your review MHProductions, It is that translation with google translator is not the same but I hope you understand, no more continue.

Chapter 2.-

Suspicion

It had been two weeks since what happened in the coffee shop, greeting its mate was still as always, but still you feel sorry for the answer he had given her, only consoled him the fact that he was honest with him, he had done the right thing, and she is thinking that she fell asleep.

The next day, in the morning, Patty got up before the alarm went off and prepared to take a quick shower and get dressed in the uniform of their university which consisted of a short black skirt with draw, a white shirt, a black jacket and a cherry ribbon that ran under the collar which was accommodated, he went to the mirror to brush her long hair and her backpack after taking a chair to the dining room for breakfast.

In the waiting room 4 house employees who greeted her with great courtesy.

\- Good morning, Miss Patty. They said in unison.

\- Good morning to all. She replied while smiling.

\- Miss, I'll take to college, and the car was arranged and this waiting at the door. Said the driver of the mansion.

\- Yes, thank you. Patty said as she sat at the table and settled a napkin.

\- Miss, now prepare a special breakfast for you. Discuss the cook of the house.

\- Thank you very much. She said with the cutlery in his hands and a smile.

Once Patty finished breakfast the driver took the girl's backpack and went to the car to open the door, once ready were launched.

Upon reaching the young college farewell to the driver and under the car to enter your course, for some strange reason being watched Patty felt as if someone was watching, he decided not to make too much and continue in the way the found his best friend, Mia, who greeted.

\- Patty !. Mia cried as he ran to catch up with Patty.

\- Mia. Patty said turning around to hear his name.

\- Hi Patty. I am smiling greeting. - How about if leaving school will have an ice cream at the park?

\- Yeah right. She said as she walked the course.

On leaving school they met at the door of college to go for ice cream while on their way to the park Patty continued to feel that someone was following her and decided to pay attention.

Upon arrival, Patty was surprised to see so many ice cream stands in the park, Mia turned to see who said she brought her knowing that ice cream stands would be there.

All afternoon walking very happy all posts buying ice cream at the end of its route realized how late it was and decided to return home.

\- The Chao Mia, see you tomorrow. Patty said goodbye.

\- See you. Mia said.

Patty again felt the watch, looks around a possible suspect, but now the cry of a child caught his eye, seeing him approached him to find out the reason for her tears.

\- Small Hi, tell me, why you cry ?. Asked Patty child with sweet tone.

\- He lost sight of my mother and not the meeting ... replied the child still crying.

\- Do not worry, we'll find. Patty said. - Remember how he was dressed?

\- Yes, with a yellow dress. He said the child.

\- Well, then let's find her. She said as she took the child's hand to search among the stalls.

After walking for more than half of them found a woman asked about her son, she had a yellow dress.

\- It's my mom. He said Patty pulling the child to the woman.

\- Son !. He said the woman embracing the child. - I was worried about you.

\- Sorry. He said the boy.

The woman turns to see Patty to thank for helping her son.

\- Thank you very much Miss.

\- It was nothing. She replied, then say goodbye to the boy and his mother.

On reaching his room I take his books and notebooks to do their job, but could not concentrate, still he wondered why he felt that the monitor all day, would not give more around the bush and returned to his books, see the spy would try tomorrow.

The next day, Patty got up early despite being Saturday, under the stairs and get to the dining room to meet with employees of the mansion, who were waiting as always, after greeting the meeting began.

\- As you know, from today, They start their holiday. - Patty said smiling. - I hope you have a great time.

Employees looked at each other, Patty does not want to leave alone, also they not needed vacation.

\- Miss, let us say, we want to stay with you. He replied firmly the driver of the house on behalf of all.

Patty looked surprised as everyone claimed his head, tears of joy escaped the eyes of the young man who wiped away then smiled again.

\- You need to relax and not worry about me and have fun on your vacation.

Employees know not convinced and decided to leave.

\- Thanks Miss back soon. They say goodbye to her.

Patty returned to her room to take a shower before leaving. In the tub for some reason reminded the child with his mother, closed his eyes and thought of his, had had the opportunity to be with her six years in those who did many things together, They went shopping ... ride ... I read stories at night ... I took her to school ... She missed her mother but as she remembered her mother would be at his side in his heart ...

In the kitchen of the mansion employees gathered to talk.

\- This will be the first year that the Miss Patty be alone in the mansion, I do not want to leave. He said the maid sad.

\- If you're right, but no human power that convinced us to stay with her. cook said.

\- Do not be sad, if we get to see so Miss will to mourn with us. Said the gardener.

\- He's right. Add the driver.

And without a tear in his eye he went to the room where Patty was waiting to wish you a happy holiday.

…

It was noon and she decided to eat out, while walking down a deserted street heard a meowing, Following the sound he found a black kitten in a cardboard box, He looked around and find no one realized he had no owner, took it in his hands.

\- Quiet, I'll take care of you. She said as she hugged him tenderly.

Again he felt watched, turned to see everywhere and found no one, with the kitten in her arms came home to feed.

Kitchen, Patty took out a porcelain saucer in which I put warm milk for animal.

\- Should I get a name. Patty said as she gently stroked the cat's head. - How about Dark ?.

The kitten mewed stating their liking by name.

…

\- Jonathan, Sathela, found the target ?. He asked a man of black hair.

\- Yes sir, we have targeted. The woman answered.

\- Well, then bring the girl. Said the man.

\- How to order sir. Sathela said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! before emeraldd30 I want to thank you for your comment, and a very special thanks to Fey Beauty without further continue.

Chapter 3.-

Traitors

In a park bench, opposite a source, he sat a young, thinking ... because his thought was for her? Since I saw the descendant of Lowell I could not stop thinking about her, It had never happened anything like it, He recalled his long blond hair ... his blue eyes ... your smile... but especially his kindness...

That day, I followed from morning, with Sathela, she came to college in a fancy car, and she dismissed the driver with much kindness, then enter the university, after school he went with his friend to the park to buy a lot of ice cream and then help a child to find his mother ...

Rarely he had seen a human being like her ... He was gentle... cheerful... fun ... but above all good.

The next day it looked a bit cold and distant, I was sad... but that did not stop to conduct a good deed by taking a small cat ... who made her smile as always.

There was only one word that defined his feelings for her, love ... He had loved her ... Could not allow his master's hurt ... If I had to die she would, as the fate of a traitor is death ...

He decided against getting around the issue, I knew what I was going to do, protect human young, and thinking about it stood and he went to the source.

…

\- Jonathan, you've been very silent since we found the target. Sathla said as he approached the young man who was standing in front of a water fountain in the park.

\- I do not want to take her to the presence of our Lord. Jonathan replied without taking his eyes off the source.

\- Why?. Sathela said surprised.

\- Because ... I fell for it ... Replied the young man.

The woman saw the source with the young, I could not understand, I could not understand, he was a demon in the service of a lord, and she descended from Allan Lowell the man who sealed part of the power of his master.

\- Jonathan, are you willing to sacrifice your life for human ?. Sathela asked.

\- Yes. He answered.

\- I will help you. Says the woman.

\- If you help me you also will be considered a traitor. Said the young man.

\- I know and I'm on your side. You have a plan ?. Sathela asked.

…

In a 5 star hotel, two men with glasses of wine in their hands They are talking about Jonathan and Sathela entrusted mission.

\- finally they found, Nina Lowell hid it very well. Said the man hair and black suit.

\- Yes, it was difficult to find, sir, but now we have everything for the ritual. Answer the man in a white suit.

The man in black suit smiled mischievously and then take a sip of wine, suddenly they knocked on the door and a girl came into the bedroom.

\- Lord, I bring bad news. Said the girl.

…

\- Bring the traitor. Sort man with black hair.

Two men dressed in armor came with the young demon with dark brown hair and threw him hard to the floor.

\- Sir Jonathan captured, regarding Sathela, it seems as if the earth had swallowed. Informs the man in white suit.

The man in black suit road to Jonathan, who he was bound by heavy chains, stood before him and told him he would pay dearly for his betrayal,then he snapped his fingers and went in that torture chamber.

Demons with armor and white suit, with their weapons in their hands, They walked slowly towar Jonathan to torture and kill, but he was released from the chains and he ran toward the exit, the halls he found a pair of guards who took their weapons at him and attacked him, Jonathan was able to dodge most of the blows of the guards, but he could not dodge a spear hurled the demon in a white suit on him, the gun went through the back of the young man who quickly pulled the spear from his body and with the little strength he had left he ran up the stairs to the third floor to jump out a window ...

\- will go for it, I must protect. He thought Jonathan.

…

In a plane headed to Italy a woman with reddish hair looked through the window to see the scenery.

\- Jonathan, I hope you are well. He thought Sathela.

While the captain informed the passengers reach their destination soon.

…

after preparing food for Dark, Patty searched the mansion one basket and a pillow, Kitty followed her everywhere, Patty smiled, did not expect it to be so affectionate. she puts the basket in your room, and she went to the kitchen to make tea, recalling that had not had lunch, Then he went to the supermarket to buy some things, On return saw a young man with dark brown hair leaning on the walls of a narrow street, Patty approached the young man.

\- Are you hurt!. Exclaimed Patty worried.

\- Is nothing. He said the young.

\- Is not true, you're bleeding heavily. She replied. - Accompany me to heal your wounds.

The young man thought for a moment, if accompanied It would help if they came by it.

\- Thank you. The young man said as he stood up.

Arriving at the mansion Patty took him to the guest room, While the abdomen and arm bandaged the young man realized he did not know as it was called.

\- What is your name?. Patty asked.

\- Jonathan. He said the young without giving much importance.

\- I'm Patty. He said smiling.

\- I know. He thought the young.

Suddenly they heard as strongly opened the front door of the mansion, both they turned by noise.

\- What happened?. Patty said surprised.

\- Patty, you have to escape, They have come for you. ordered the young.

\- They have come for me? Who ?. Patty asked.

\- The demons. Jonathan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! before starting chapter LadyKemi I want to thank you for your comment, thank you very much:] no more continue.

Chapter 4.-

Reinforcement

A group of 8 demons entered the room where they were Patty and Jonathan, the young demon dark brown hair he took his two swords and he stood in front of Patty to defend human young, the demons mercilessly they pounced on the young to kill.

\- Jonathan !. Patty cried seeing that scene.

\- Patty run. Said the young man, while blocking the attacks of demons.

In the midst of the fight the wounds of young man were opened and began to bleed again, even with its open wounds continued fighting but it was useless, demons opened a portal and Patty carried inside, Jonathan followed but upon entering They tied him and he was taken to the ritual room ...

…

\- Let me go ! Patty cried.

2 demons took her to a room, a man was waiting in a black suit who had his back.

\- Lord the girl was captured. He said one of the demons to his master.

\- Well, leave us alone. He ordered the man.

Once the demons withdrew the man turned to see Patty who was standing near the door.

\- I see that Jonathan betrayed me by you. He said the man as he watched carefully to approach the young after which she stared at him.

\- You're very brave to be human, It is a pity that you're part of the ritual. The man said.

When a girl came into the room in a white dress in his hands.

\- You know the drill. said the man in black suit to the girl.

before leaving the room the man in black suit looked Patty.

\- If you try to flee Jonathan died. He said as he closed the bedroom door.

Once the man left, the girl gave Patty the dress that was in their hands.

\- You must wear this dress. Said the girl.

Patty did not resist, knew he Jonathan would die if she did not obey, and he had protected, not leave him. He took the dress that she had brought, it was short with sleeves did not cover their shoulders and waist had tape 10 inches thick embroidered with white thread on the edge, decorating the set wearing He had in his neck pendant had a picture of his mother with she, which it was a fragment of the "Tear Allan" and its amulet.

When Patty finished dressing the girl led to the ritual room where he tied her wrists with a rope tied hard then put it in the middle of the circle with many symbols inside, that was part of the ritual, and then retire.

\- Patty, they hurt you ?. Jonathan asked.

\- I'm fine. She replied.

\- I Do not worry hired a backing to get you out of here. Said the young man.

\- A reinforcement ?. Patty asked.

\- Dante, the demon hunter ... Jonathan replied.

\- Dante ... she repeated softly.

The young man noticed a twinkle in the eyes of Patty to hear that name and he realized that the heart of the young owner had already ...

After watching for a few seconds the young man told Patty that he and his partner Sathela had a plan to save it, which it was to gain time to reach the reinforcement because they were not as strong.

…

Dante finished cleaning his office that afternoon, had begun to clean days ago, your office clean and tidy felt like if Patty had been there, after a last look to make sure everything was where it should be He went to his desk, came then your business a redheaded woman that explained the reason that the brought there.

\- Mr Dante, accurate service to rescue a young girl. She said.

Dante did not reply, the woman, He decided to give the details of the situation.

\- I am a demon sent by my lord to capture a human girl and thus perform a ritual to return all his power to my master,this mission entrusted to Jonathan and me, but we do not want the young girl be a sacrifice, That's why I came to you. Sathela said.

\- It's okay to take the job. Dante replied. - What is the name of the young?

\- Patty Lowell. Said the woman.

Dante was surprised to hear the name of Patty, was in danger, but there was also the possibility that it is a trap was not going to risk it to be true and hurt.

\- How do I arrive. Dante asked as he took his gun and sword.

\- Opening a portal with this sword. Sathela answered while cutting the air with his weapon.

…

Dante jumped to the portal, once inside he saw a young man with a pair of swords who fighting demons, while a man in white suit who came with a knife approaching to a young blonde tied in the middle of a circle with many symbols inside, Dante drew his sword as he ran to attack the man in a suit who approached the girl, but it dodged the attack with ease.

\- Didn't expect you, demon hunter. Said the man throwing a spear.

\- I am very sorry arrive without notice. Dante said as he cut the spear in two with his sword.

The battle did not last long as Dante with a flick of his short sword demon, killing him, when he fell to the floor a man in black suit came to the room and he took the dagger dropped the man in white suit.

\- We will see us again. The man said as he opens another gate and disappears down the.

The man in black suit disappears while the young dark brown hair ended with the last of the demons that were there, then meet with Sathela who was leaning on a table in the room.

\- Sathela, are you okay ?. Jonathan asked his companion.

\- Do not worry, I'm just tired, a lot of energy to open a portal. She replied.

\- Yes, I know. Jonathan said as he helped her stand.

Dante approached the young tied in the middle of the circle.

\- Dante ... You came for me ?. He gave the young weakly at him.

\- Of course I came for you Patty. He said he looked into her eyes and then untie the rope wrapped around his wrists.

\- Thanks ... Patty said then fall asleep.

\- Patty !. Dante shouted as he took her in his arms.

\- Do not worry about it, is only asleep. Sathela said as he approached them with Jonathan.

Then a slight tremor shook the room.

\- We must go. He informed the redheaded woman.


	5. Chapter 5

hello, before beginning this chapter I thank you for your review emeral30, Thank you for your comment, I love to read your comments, without further continue.

Chapter 5.

Reunion

Leaving the room ritual, Dante placed gently Patty on the couch in his office and he covered her with his gabardine, then turn to see the red-haired woman and the young dark brown hair.

Sathela closed the gate leading to the ritual room, while Jonathan kept his swords to explain everything to the hunter, He began by saying that his master wanted to recover all their power, as part of this, was sealed by Allan Lowell, for many years he sought to break the seal and he found a way to get it, shedding the blood of one of the descendants of Lowell in a ritual, so he sent us to Sathela and me to capture to Patty and realize their purpose...

\- We did not want her to be part of the ritual, so I came to ask for his help to save her. Sathela concluded.

Dante, to listen, think about why they did not want Patty died in the ritual that would make it loud to his master, then he noticed as Jonathan look to Patty and he realized that the young man was in love with her in her mission.

After the explanation the woman gave Dante an envelope with a lot of money into saying she was his payment for the rescue of the young, but he refused, I had not gone through it for money but for love, and although the hunter not said did not want the money Jonathan knew why.

Before leaving, Sathela gave the hunter a box with a dress and a pair of shoes inside saying they were for Patty because the dress she wore was not appropriate to leave, while women gave the hunter gift for the young, Jonathan wrote a letter to Patty, which he gave Dante so you give it to her when she woke up.

Once they left, Dante took Patty and took her to his room for your comfort, he stayed by his side sitting in a chair beside the bed, seeing her wondered if she corresponded to feelings Young dark brown hair demon ... after take conclusions they did not carry him any answers he decided to spend as much time as possible with Patty and tell her he loved her, no matter the answer she gave him only want to know your feelings for her.

…

In a street of downtown, They are walking unhurriedly A redhead woman and a young with dark brown hair, they headed to the airport to catch a plane to London.

\- Jonathan, I thought you'd stay beside the young human until he woke up. Sathela said breaking the silence.

\- She'll be fine. He said the young man as he walked.

The woman was silent again, Jonathan surely had noticed the hunter had feelings for human young and she corresponded.

…

Dante fell asleep without realizing it, waking she saw Patty was still asleep, He had not yet awakened and worried him, He decided to take a quick shower to wake up completely and take care of it ...

Patty awoke confused, after a few seconds he remembered the ritual and the girl that gave the dress let him drink a liquid which made her feel weak, also he recalled that Jonathan fought with demons and Dante had gone for her. He got out of bed... in that moment Dante entered the room.

\- Patty. He smiled as he walked toward her.

\- Dante. Patty said rushing over to hug him. - Thanks for saving me.

Dante corresponded to the embrace of the young, but it did not last long as it broke the hug gently to watch her had grown in the seven years that did not watch, He had always been nice but now it was a beautiful girl, Patty saw it, it was exactly as I remembered, I had not changed anything.

After a few minutes Dante remembered the letter and dress for her.

\- They left you a gift. Dante said as he handed the box with clothes was at a table.

\- Who?. Asked Patty taking the box.

\- Sathela and Jonathan. He answered.

She opened the gift, It was a cute pink dress with white trim and a pair of shoes.

\- I ... I could not thank you for saving my life. Patty said as she grabbed the dress.

Dante gave him the letter that Jonathan wrote, She opened it and began to read, "Patty, we regret not being able to say goodbye to you, but we shall meet again. Note: We'll take care of the kitten until you return. "

She smiled, her has the opportunity to thank them for their help, after looked at Dante.

\- We went out to breakfast ?. he asked.

\- Yes, of course. She replied smiling.

She took the pink dress she had just received, Once ready, Patty went to the ground floor where Dante was waiting, upon arrival he realized that the office was clean and tidy.

\- I Never thought I'd see your office as clean. She said

smiling.

\- Me neither. He answered her with sweetness.

On leaving office they walked to a cafe that had just inaugurated, in the path Patty thought about what was living and could not believe it, she had been captured by demons and then rescued by the man she loved and now she walked beside him for breakfast was really happy.

Arriving at the cafe they sat at a table by the window, the waitress arrived shortly after to write your order and bring your order.

While breakfasting Patty told Dante that in recent years she was living in London was at the University, he also commented on what he had seen in the clothing stores in that city, Dante listened attentively and although dissimulation little interest, Young knew he was listening to every word he said.

Leaving the cafeteria toured some city streets while talking, Patty suddenly stopped to see a swimsuit in a store, Dante recalled one day years ago where she wanted to go to the beach with him but he had a mission and could not carry her So he invented a noncommittal.

Without thinking twice Dante entered the store and bought the swimsuit, Patty was surprised.

\- We will see more stores. Dante said as he walked.

\- Yes!. Patty said running to catch up while smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, sorry upgrade after so many months, before LadyKemi I thank you for your comment and a special thank you to Hope 3stheim, without further continue.

Chapter 6.

Fair

All day toured different shops, in each one Patty tried on many dresses Dante to ask as you are, he showed little interest and simply he responded that looked good, but actually he looked in great detail. Everything is perfect, but the dress she had left better one was white with black ornaments, Patty looked really beautiful in that dress, Dante saw her, He could not feign disinterest, so the young man realized that and bought the dress.

As they walked back to Devil May Cry, Patty asked Dante as he could pay all the clothes we had bought.

\- In recent years I pay off my debts and I won a lot of money in my last job. He replied.

\- What was your last job?. Patty Asked thinking it was his rescue, Jonathan and told him that sent Sathela to hire.

\- Ending a few demons in a nearby city. Dante replied.

Patty sighed with relief, his rescue was not a mission more to him, Dante guessing thinking the young stood in front of her.

\- Patty, rescue was not a job for me. He said looking into her eyes.

She blushed at those words knew that he was sincere, before reaching your destination Dante saw a fair, It was a good excuse to spend more time with Patty.

Arriving at the office, Dante left the bags of clothes in your room, then invite Patty to go out at night without telling him of the fair to surprise, she accepted the invitation and decided to change clothes to agree to the occasion, He donned a long sleeveless dress that reached below his knees the purple color with shoes the same color I had just bought.

Once ready, low to find Dante sitting on the couch, waiting.

\- Let's go?. He asked as he walked toward the door.

\- Yes. She replied smiling.

\- Where we go?. Asked she to leave the office.

\- You will see. Dante said as he walked.

Patty was surprised to arrive, Dante had brought to the fair, after a few seconds of silence looked at hunter.

\- The... fair... Patty said even surprised.

\- You like?. Dante asked smiling.

\- I love. She said happily.

Entering looked different game booths, Patty challenged Dante in a game of chance which won the young, Dante calls for rematch in a game of shooting he being the winner.

After going through all the game booths they lost track of who was winning, so decided it was a tie.

As they walked looking for a place to buy food They found a place where they sold many bracelets.

\- Sir, want to buy a bracelet for his girlfriend ?. He asked Mrs Dante.

Patty blushed to hear the lady say she was the girlfriend of Dante.

The hunter and Patty approached the post.

\- Choose the one you like. Dante said.

\- East. She said picking up a silver bracelet 4 inches thick with nice details.

\- Very good choice Miss. He said the owner of the post Patty while the bracelet is placed in his right wrist.

After paying the bracelet bought hot dog.

After eating they decided to return as it was too late, as they walked a cold breeze blew, Dante took off his gabardine to put on shoulders the young.

\- Thank you. Patty said blushing.

\- You had a great time?. He asked the hunter to Patty.

\- Yes, I had a lot of fun. She said as she walked.

When they arrived Dante told Patty they were to rest to your room he would be on the couch because it was more comfortable, Patty knew that was a lie he said that for kindness and for her to accept, so thanked him and went to your bedroom.

…

In a mansion London a redhead woman ponia a little warm milk in a saucer porcelain to feed the kitten that Patty had adopted while a young brown hair dark was next to one of the sales of the kitchen.

\- You' re a good strategist Jonathan. He said women. - You left you caught to distract as I came to Italy by plane to engage the demon hunter and open a portal to the room ritual and so save the young.

\- But this not yet is over. answered the young. - Our lord the search to recover all its power.

\- I know, which will now Jonathan?. Asked Sathela.

\- I have another plan. Answered the young.

…

A young blond wavy hair was lying on a bed seeing in your right wrist Silver bracelet Dante had bought for her at the fair... never remove that bracelet It would be his amulet as pendant he gave his mother ... since was the city had wanted to return to be next to Dante and now a chance encounter with him again, was really happy, but I knew that soon had to return to London to complete their studies, not to mention Sathela and Jonathan had gone home to look after Dark to his return could not abuse your kindness would have to back soon, also wanted to ask the young what he had told the man in black suit, he was a traitor, he was referring to?.

Tired of thinking of was asleep holding the bracelet silver...

…

In an elegant car were a man suit and black hair and a woman with light brown hair talking.

\- Zafiro, found the girl and the traitors. He ordered the man to the woman.

\- Yes sir. The woman said as she lowered the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, before starting this chapter I apologize for not having updated in months, from this chapter updated weekly, no more continue.

Chapter 7.-

Plans

In a deserted street illuminated by moonlight, a woman with light brown hair opened a portal with a whip, to reach the other end of the city of London...

\- They are not here... Spoke Sapphire when leaving the portal, then open another and continue their search, he had traveled much of the city, but I could not find Jonathan or Sathela... in old times they were good friends, but now they were traitors, I find them to finish them, would have no mercy, their fate was to pay the price of his treason...

…

A man of black suit was standing in the garden of a luxurious home, patiently waiting for news on preparations for the ritual, while thinking... had missed the previous time the intervention of the hunter, but this time not fail, gets all its power... he recalled the moment when Allan Lowell sealed part of its power... that day he was sacrificing a group of people to get stronger... and then he appeared Lowell to seal...

\- The look of the girl... It is equal to that of Lowell... Thought the man in black hair.

…

\- Sir, everything is ready. Reported a young dark brown suit taking their thoughts to man.

\- Well ... and found the girl?. He asked the man gazing at the stars.

\- No news yet. He answered.

\- When they find, call her. He ordered the man walking towards the door.

\- Yes sir. Said young.

…

Patty woke up early in the morning to take a quick bath and dressing, wanted to be nice because I thought spending all day in the company of Dante, he puts on white dress with black accents pendant and inseparable, He looked at the silver on the table and put it on her right wrist, to bring it closer to his chest as he closed his eyes, after a few seconds under the office, arriving Hunter did not see anywhere so he thought he had gone on a mission.

After a few seconds she smiled, Dante sooner or later have to return, and would like to eat something, better than your favorite food?. Thought Patty as she approached the desk and took the phone to ask for a pizza and 2 ice cream strawberry.

…

A man of silver hair walked through the streets of the city to his office, had gone to the mechanical workshop to see your car as suffered some damage to his last mission, Patty had planned to take to the beach but the car was not repaired, He would have to take another day.

…

After 10 minutes the dealer knocked on the door to deliver your order to Patty, to receive the young man put the box of pizza and ice cream on the desk then have a look at the office, Many memories came to mind... Suddenly the door opened.

\- Dante !. Patty said approaching him, but before reaching he slipped and was about to fall, Dante took her by the waist gently to prevent it from falling, Patty blushed immediately by the awkwardness that had to slip and that was in the arms of Dante.

\- You're good?. He asked the hunter looking at her tenderly.

\- If she answered sheepishly.

Dante smiled at the girl's face adorned by a slight blush, blushing looked very nice.

\- Breakfast?. Patty asked a few seconds later as the food indicated on the desk.

…

A young dark brown hair demon He was standing in the room of an old house against a woman with a black cloth hood covering half of her face showing her lips.

\- Jonathan... which is what we now want your master?. He asked the woman as she approached the young.

\- I have not come on behalf of my master. He replied.

\- Well... then... that brings you to my humble abode?. Questioned the woman.

\- The "Holy water". Jonathan replied.

The woman spent long to take a small glass bottle was on a table behind Jonathan.

\- Take. Said the woman, handing the bottle. - Now we are even.

…

When the young man was, the woman took off his hood, revealing his face... He went to the window to see the young man back walking to your destination...

\- I hope that you achieve your purpose Jonathan... He spoke it.

…

While breakfasting Patty told the hunter that London had adopted a very cute black kitten to which put the name of Dark, while listening to the young, Dante noticed something unusual in the air, immediately he thought that demons had come for Patty.

After a few seconds, a portal opened in the office of the hunter surprising the young and alerting Dante, Hunter pointed evony and ivory portal, He came soon after a redheaded woman portal.

\- Sathela. Hunter said as he lowered his gun.

\- Sathela ?. Patty asked surprised.

\- Much like Miss Patty. The woman answered.

\- My pleasure. Answered the young nervous, to be in front of the woman who helped save your life.

\- I have come to take to London. Continuous Sathela entering the portal. - Please follow me, there I will explain everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Present

Once the woman crossed the portal, Dante walked to the wall behind his desk to take his sword, I was sure he would need to kill the demon he intended to hurt Patty, a few seconds later, He realized he would not have another chance to tell the girl how pretty she looked.

\- Patty... Dante said calling the attention of the young.- I really liked the breakfast ... and ... that dress looks great on you. He concluded turning around to see it.

She was surprised to listen to Dante, he was not the type of man who said praise to all women crossing their way, so flattered.

\- Thank you. Replied the young smiling.

The hunter approached Patty and saw that brought set the handle silver he had given the day before, smiled slightly to notice and then enter the portal along with it.

…

A young dark brown hair walked into the mansion Lowell on the road I saw a loving couple holding hands ... Patty thought ... in her eyes ... her smile ... After a moment he returned to reality, human girl was in love with the demon hunter and was reciprocated ... suddenly she felt someone was following him, turned to see everywhere and not see anyone continuing their way ...

…

Once Patty and Dante crossed the closed portal leaving them standing in the room a luxurious mansion.

\- This... is my house?. Asked Patty surprised by standing in the room.

\- The same is, this is home. Sathela said.

Upon hearing that it was Patty's house, Dante made a look at the place, the walls were adorned with large paintings of landscapes, and pretty flowers were on the tea table giving a touch of elegance to the environment.

\- How is that possible?. He questioned the young do not understand what happened.

\- With a portal you can go from a real place to another without having to cross a space between, for example go from this room to the garden without having to go through the front door. Said the woman.

She did not believe what had happened, but it was real, a few moments ago he was in the office of Dante and he was now in his living room, the woman said she would take them to London but he did not think it was that way, a black kitten suddenly came to her running and meowing, which cleared its reflection.

\- Dark. He gave the girl as she bent down to pet the kitten and taking it in his arms.- Thanks for taking care of him in my absence and dress. Patty said, looking at Sathela.

\- Was nothing. The woman answered without giving too much importance.

At that time the young demon dark brown hair entered the room, attracting the attention of everyone present.

\- Jonathan, I thought you'd come back later, I have not told them the plan. Said the redheaded woman.

\- I do not understand anything... Patty pronounced.

\- It's true ... I could not explain the reason for his capture ... He thought the young man. - Sathela. Pronounced after a few seconds, she said.

\- Sr Dante, will explain the reason why I brought here. He informed her approaching the hunter.

\- Patty, I will clarify your doubts. Jonathan said while watching slyly the young who was very beautiful.

She nodded and after getting off the kitten, both went to the office of the mansion.

…

\- Patty, my lord you are looking for a ritual and regain their power, Allan Lowell as sealed many years ago. He began the young demon.

\- Your master?. She asked confused.

\- I'm a demon that had the mission to find and capture you. Jonathan continued.

\- But ... because you did not fulfill your mission?. Patty asked after a few seconds of silence recalling that he had protected.

\- Because... I fell in love with you... He said the young man watching Patty blue eyes.

…

Sitting on the living room sofa talking a redheaded woman and a silver-haired man.

\- It is certain that my lord right now is looking for Patty, so we prepare a plan. He began the woman watching the hunter.

\- What is that plan ?. Dante asked somewhat distrustful.

\- I can not give many details, because everything depends on how events are given. Said the woman. - But I can give you tools to turn the tide in their favor. Sathela concluded.

The hunter smiled slightly, she had given him a very good response.

…

Patty was silent before the confession of the young, he had protected her from the beginning, so when he knew he was hurt, surely his Lord had punished him for his betrayal ...

\- Jonathan ... I ... She said, but the young man interrupted.

\- I know your heart is already taken, and I can not lie. He said he saw the girl's face.

Patty also saw him for a moment, after a couple of seconds he went to a table in the room and she opened one of the drawers which took a music box, when he is opening a gentle melody filled the room giving a special touch to the environment, case took a very similar pendant that was wearing and approached the young.

\- This pendant belonged to my mother, is the "Tear of Allan" ... I give it to you. He said the young extending the pendant.

\- I can not accept something so valuable. He responded by rejecting the present.

\- Surely you will look like a traitor. Patty said as she put the pendant around his neck. - I'm sure you will become stronger and will protect you.

Jonathan was surprised by the present of Patty, that was a memory of his mother ... An invaluable object ...

\- Thank you ... He said as he watched the young Jonathan.

…

A man in a black suit was sitting on a sofa watching the ritual dagger which had in his hands, while he is listening to a young dark brown suit.

\- Lord, Sapphire returned to the location of the traitors, the girl and demon hunter. Said the young man.

\- The demon hunter?. The man asked.

\- That's right sir, he is with them. Answered.

\- Interesting... He said man smiling.- Will I shake the dust off the room with the son of Sparda before regaining my power.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Battle

In the office of a mansion stood a young blond girl facing a young demon dark brown hair.

\- Thank you Patty ... to heal my wounds ... and the pendant. He said the young man to hear his gratitude.

\- Is nothing. She said sorry for not being able to reciprocate their feelings.

\- Patty ... you look more beautiful when you smile. Jonathan said seeing the melancholy young.

Patty looked at him for a moment then smiled and nodded.

…

Sathela drew a sword which was in the grip green stone that glowed softly.

\- This sword will be very useful. Said the woman, handing the weapon to Dante. - Will open a portal to a specific place you choose, once you cross this will close and the sword will break, you can only use it once.

The hunter took the sword, as he watched approached him a black kitten who sat beside her, noticing Dante was surprised.

\- Usually it is very surly. He said Sathela referring to the kitten. - Never about Jonathan or me.

Dante looked at the kitten which meowed and then leave the room ...

At the time they entered the room Patty and Jonathan, the young man approached her companion while Patty stood in the middle of the room.

\- Thank you all for caring about my ... I can not be happier if I have at my side. He said the girl shedding tears of joy which the clean immediately.

Sathela approached the young to embrace her after a few seconds Patty smiled.

\- I go to prepare a few cups of coffee. She said walking toward the kitchen, Sathela decided to accompany her.

Once they were Jonathan pulled from his jacket pocket a small glass jar.

\- If my lord does perform the ritual ... give to drink this liquid to Patty. He said the young demon hunter handed the bottle.

Dante said and put the bottle in the pocket of his trench coat, Patty returned shortly after and Sathela.

…

While taking coffee cups opened a portal in the room, Dante and Jonathan took their weapons ready for battle, portal emerged a woman with light brown hair with a whip in hands and many demons.

\- Sapphire ... The young demon said.

\- A lot of time has passed. She replied seeing Sathela and Jonathan.

The group of demons surrounded Patty but Dante in one movement with his sword finished with them leaving only standing the woman with light brown hair who dodged the attack.

Sapphire smiled when fall standing, then he gave a whiplash to the floor of the room opening a portal through which all fell to the ritual room where a man waiting hair and black suit and the other end of the site a young dark brown suit.

\- Catch the traitors. He ordered the demon black suit his subordinates.

\- Yes sir. They answered in unison.

A circle with many symbols I was drawing where Patty was standing, a glow illuminated the edge of the circle creating a transparent barrier, Young stepped back but at that time received an electric shock.

\- Patty !. They shouted Jonathan Dante and fall to the floor to see the girl.

The man in black suit he took his gun, which was a sickle, and he attacked Dante who blocked the blow with his sword.

\- I have to kill it before removing Patty here. He thought the hunter returning the demon attack.

…

Jonathan pulled his 2 swords again to face young brown suit, he was his opponent and only beating could help the young human ... firmly he grabbed their swords and he lunged toward him kicking off their combat.

A few meters away a redheaded woman and a woman with light brown hair also began their fight.

\- Sathela ... Never thought you would be a traitor. Said the woman.

\- Sapphire, only do what I think right, the human is not responsible for anything. He answered the redhead woman.

\- Perhaps, but it is a betrayal of our Lord help her, why I will end you. Concluded woman giving a whip in the air then run to Sathela who drew his sword.

Sapphire opened many portals around the redhead woman, to send to some corner of hell where it could never escape, but Sathela with his agility dodged all attacks women and he closed all portals that had opened who threw daggers with each portal.

\- You're very good forging demonic weapons Sathela. your daggers closed all my portals. Said the woman brown hair.

\- Thanks, did not expect praise the only able to create portals without limit. Haired woman answered attacking again to Sapphire who could not evade the attack and injured ...

…

The young dark brown suit blocking the attack Jonathan and then fight, It was a close battle, both had the same power, the continuous fight until Jonathan with a fast movement I got behind the demon and a movement with both swords He struck him in the left shoulder and right arm leaving badly wounded young who fell to the floor time that Jonathan took advantage to throw one of his swords to the barrier transparent where Patty was trapped breaking it into smithereens.

The young brown suit from the floor without noticing Jonathan and he plunged his sword into the abdomen, after looked at Sapphire who nodded and opened a portal near Jonathan, with his last forces the devil pushed Jonathan the portal.

\- Jonathan !. Sathela said to see his partner fell within the portal.

The redhead woman gave a single blow that killed of Sapphire and followed Jonathan within the portal which was closed.

\- Sathela... Jonathan... He spoke weakly Patty to see their 2 friends disappear by the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, before starting with this last chapter I want to thank all those who read this fic, who commented and of course those who put this fic as a favorite, thank you very much, for reading this fic despite everything, mainly because the translation is not the same with Google translator I hope you have understood after all... Good, let's continue.

Final Chapter!

Chapter 10.-

Declaration Of Love

In the lounge of ritual a man in a black suit and silver-haired man they were in a battle of which only one would come out alive ...

The black-haired demon quickly approached the hunter turning his sickle to cut but Dante stopped his attack with his sword He took time to give a blow the demon dodged, tired of fighting with the man in black suit, Dante ran to the devil stabbing his sword into his chest.

\- Not bad. He said the man in black suit smiling. - But I have a az up his sleeve. He concluded by throwing a dagger to Patty which came to the abdomen of the young.

\- Patty !. He shouted the hunter unable to prevent the trajectory of the dagger.

Young blood spilled on the circle completing the ritual.

The black-haired man released his power, their human form change resulting in the way demonic. Dante full of anger attacked the demon but it dodged and threw several sickle to the hunter who could not dodge the attack.

\- Dante !. Patty yelled to see how each reaping hood hurt him.

With the little strength he had left the girl stretched out his right arm to Dante, He had already lost Jonathan and Sathela ... I did not want to lose her first and only love.

\- Dante ... Said shedding tears of sadness while is trying to extend his arm toward him.

By listening to Patty Dante turned to her, not only was crying... was also wound. And the guilty would pay dearly for all this ... He ran to the devil and with all his strength cut into two without mercy.

Once the hunter killed the demon was next to Patty and she knelt beside her taking her in his arms.

\- Dante... Delivers Patty playing gently with his hand the face Hunter, which had a cut. - I... I love you... She said while closed eyes and his hand fell to the ground.

\- Patty!. The called without get any answer...

…

After a few seconds He drew the dagger that Patty had stuck in his body to break, recalled the bottle with a liquid Jonathan had given, He opens it and gave it to drink young, his wounds began to close without leaving any scar, But Patty does not react, perhaps it was too late ...

Dante embraces strongly, while a few tears escaped from his eyes, the demons once again had taken a person important, first to his mother and now to the only woman who had loved... Patty's last words had been for him ... to tell him that loved him ...

Slowly he approached his face and gently kiss on the lips only to see the girl who opened her eyes completely flustered.

Patty saw the eyes of Dante, surprised by the kiss that had just receive, is drawing a smile on the lips Hunter seeing wake his beloved.

\- I thought you had lost. He said while the embraced. - I love you too.

\- Dante... He spoke she corresponding to hug, I not expect to hear that, was immensely happy, only marred their happiness to have lost his friends ... after a few moments they parted slightly.

\- Sathela and Jonathan ... they ... He said the girl crying without finishing the sentence.

\- I am sure that are well. Dante said wiping tears from her.

\- I' m sorry... hurt because of me. He spoke after a few seconds to see the wounds hunter and remember that years ago his fault Dante was on the brink of death nailed to a cross with his own sword.

\- Patty ... He said looking at her. - The most important thing is that you're well. He concluded by seeing how young she blushed at his words.

Dante drew his sword that had given him Sathela having nailed it to the floor to open a portal.

\- Hold on tight. He said taking the girl in his arms bridal style.

\- Yes. She said as she wrapped her arms around the neck of Dante before entering the portal ...

…

In a hidden place of hell a redheaded woman was with a young man with dark brown hair who he was unconscious on the floor.

\- Jonathan, wake up. Sathela said gently shaking the young man.

\- Where we are?. He asked confused.

\- In hell ... I answer the woman.

\- You followed me here ?. Jonathan questioned his mate who claims - You should not... He replied firmly. - But... thanks. He concluded the young man watching Sathela.

Suddenly a group of 20 demons approached them, who surrounded to kill them, at that time the pendant that Jonathan had glowed killing them all.

The young demon grabbed the pendant to see it, He had protected as Patty had said.

\- That's ... The "Tear Allan" ?. Sathela asked.

\- Yes, it is a gift from Patty. He said the young man watching his mate.

\- Maybe we can get out of here with the help of the pendant. Said the woman.

…

In a classroom a young blonde was sitting, thinking about Jonathan and Sathela... They had passed three days from the ritual and knew nothing about them ... I was actually worried ... as I thought about them the class ended.

\- Patty... Patty... Called Mia once the class was over.

-... If... she answered.

\- You're good?. He asked Mia seeing Patty. - You've been very distracted since you returned from Italy.

\- Do not pass anything. Patty said smiling.

Mia did not believe in her friend's response but he could not force her to tell him what was wrong so he decided not to press ...

\- Alright, see you later.

\- Yes, tomorrow. Patty said she taking her books on the table.

While walking home Patty thought about what Mia had said, indeed she was distracted, also had been unable to sleep, he felt very tired ... since the demons trapped There were many unexpected events in his life ... he met two demons who helped her escape the ritual even if it meant betraying his master ... and also he spent a few days with Dante who said he loved her ...

A few meters before reaching its destination Patty spotted a young brown hair and a redheaded woman standing near the front door of his house.

\- Jonathan ! Sathela !. Patty said as he walked quickly toward them.

…

Sitting in the room a luxurious mansion Jonathan and Sathela were waiting for Patty who he had gone for a few cups of coffee.

\- Patty ... I came to give you your pendant. Jonathan said extending the object.

\- Now it is yours. He said the girl without getting the pendant.

Thank you... He spoke the young demon.- I take care much.

The human girl smiled and thanked them for the "tools" that had given Dante to help, after a few seconds Sathela handed Patty a brooch shaped sword.

\- Please accept this gift. Said the redheaded woman. - With the help of this brooch you can open a portal to anywhere, It is not unlimited but often you can open a portal.

\- Thank you very much. Patty said Sathela watching.

Once finished the coffee The young dark brown hair and red-haired woman said goodbye to Patty, saying they would be someday as they were now free and served no sir, They could live in the world of humans.

After a few minutes of parting She saw the brooch had given him and decided to try it, there was only one place where I wanted to go so I did not think much...

…

A silver-haired man was sitting with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head with eyes closed thinking of Patty, It had only been three days since she had returned to London but he needed his company, He recalled the time when he opened a portal in the hall of ritual Patty to take home but this led them to his office, there was only one explanation for that, Patty had chosen the place to take them the portal ... she wanted to stay at his side ... but he had to go home ... as he thought, a portal opened in the middle of the room which left a young blonde.

\- Patty?. He asked surprised standing.

\- Dante!. She said as he rushed towards him to hug him.

The hunter also embraced the young ... after a few seconds, Dante asked Patty as he could open a portal, she told him that Sathela and Jonathan had gone home and they gave him a brooch that could open portals.

At the conclusion of the explanation they sat on the couch in the office ... Patty showed him the brooch hunter who saw him without much interest, rather he sees the young who rested her head on his shoulder ... They were silent for several minutes ...

\- Patty ... the hunter as he turned to see her, smiled when she noticed that she was asleep. - I love you. He said softly as he settled the hair of the girl.


End file.
